So Cute
by Rimfax
Summary: Rated M for later chapter :) Hiccup stumbles across a strange boy with white hair while gathering firewood in the woods. this story takes place before Hiccup meets Toothless and all that jazz.


**Chapter 1.**

Hiccup was a rather plain boy, with his dark brown hair and thin body. He was nothing compared to the other Viking teens who avoided talking to him or even acknowledging his existence. He spent a good part of his day dragon watching which he knew was totally nerdy and bizarre for a boy his age. He explored Berk's many small coves and outlets taking notes on the environment. The rest of his day he helped the town's blacksmith with various projects.

This winter had been one of the worst. It was either snowing or sleeting but it gets better! When it wasn't snowing or sleeting it was hailing! This was inconvenient due to all the firewood runs Hiccup had to make as well as food gathering and taking Mildew's complaint of the day. There was a perk to this he got to see Astrid every once and a while, he was entranced by her frosty blond hair and piercing ice that made your body freeze over.

"Hiccup I need you to help Gobber and I grab some more firewood! The Armory's fire is dying." Stoic Hiccup's father shouted as he ran out the door. Responsibility was all Hiccup knew. He hated being the chief's son. They expected so much from Hiccup that he couldn't always live up to. Hiccup sighed and grabbed his coat and ran outside and was greeted by winter's misery.

The woods were quite pretty in the snow. Hiccup had slipped away from the chaos of log finding as it was almost hopeless in this weather. It was so cold. Suddenly Hiccup felt a cold object hit the back of his head.

"Ngh what was that. Probably fell from a branch that I can't reach because I am a weakling." Hiccup muttered as he watched his breath form little clouds.

Yet another cold orb hit his head. This time he turned around. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. A boy floating mid-air with a… walking stick, weapon?

"H-hello please don't hurt me I was only looking for fire wood" Hiccup whimpered as he knew he was no match for whatever this thing was. He looked like he was about the same age as Hiccup or a bit older. He had a honey and milk complexion and his hair was so fluffy looking. Hiccup just wanted to ruffle it and…no no no what was he thinking. But his eyes were more pretty charming no "nicer" than Astrid's eyes. Like ice crystals they were. He looked as if he might be cold as he had no shoes and was not wearing any fur.

"How are you alive! You have no shoes on and we are in the middle of a blizzard!" Hiccup looked astonished.

"The name is Jack Frost I am the spirit of winter and you look too warm. You face was all red and it still is…oh my goodness are you overheating!" Jack smiled as he watched Hiccup's face go even more red and he watched as Hiccup started to close his mouth after opining it in astonishment.

"I-I'm fine it is just…you are Jack Frost, you ARE real, Is this a dream or a hallucination! Ahhh am I going crazy?" Hiccup now had his hands on his head and was pacing around as Jack's eyes followed him.

Jack chuckled "Yes, I am. Jeez I thought you were smart. All that research you do on the freakin' grass! It is so cute when you fumble around looking for your writing tool when a unfamiliar dragon appears" "Oh I have never seen one like THAT! Look at those spots and fangs!" Jack mimicked Hiccup.

Hiccup was still taking this all in "I'm…cute?" Hiccup was so lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah your hair, your eyes, your butt. So how do I compare to your lovely Astrid?" Jack smiled and gave Hiccup a devious look.

"What-WHAT! My butt!" Hiccup now looked really put off as someone had just complimented his butt.

"I asked you a question." Jack said as he landed on the ground walking towards Hiccup, Getting way to close "I said how to I compare to Astrid?"

**Well then! Fun times I guess since I caught Hijack fever and HAD to write a fic! Before you start raging this is before Hiccup met Toothless and all that jazz. I left you people with a cliffhanger for now. Chu 3 love you all. If you find ANY typos do tell me **

**-Rimfax 3-**


End file.
